The exhaust case of a turbomachine generally comprises a groove which is formed downstream and in the vicinity of the upstream mounting flange of this case and which constitutes a dead region, that is to say one shielded from the primary air flow. It frequently occurs that liquids, such as water, fuel and oil, are retained in a region situated “at 6 o'clock”, that is to say toward the bottom, in this groove.
Stagnation of these liquids is not desirable, particularly given the risks of fire and those associated with freezing, and for this reason the exhaust cases generally comprise an orifice provided with a drain in this dead region to discharge the liquids toward the outside of the turbomachine.
This drain is conventionally formed by a cylindrical body which is welded to the case at the aforementioned discharge orifice.
However, carrying out this welding is a long and difficult operation which cannot be readily controlled and which is relatively dangerous for the operator, this operation particularly requiring manual touch-ups to remove the excess material which projects into the drain and into the primary flow path in the region of the internal wall of the case. It is therefore necessary to allow for around four hours' work to carry out the complete operation of welding and removing excess material.